The Amusement Trip
by ShortcakeMiddy
Summary: Tohru wins tickets to a park and the boys feel the urge to go, what is in store for these members of the zodiac. Complete! Just a cute story, not ment to be taken seriously.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note

My friend started collecting the manga a couple months ago, the forth one comes out in August. I simply love it that when I found it on Anime i had to buy it, so far I have the first two. The other two will have to wait until i can afford them..wich is no problem i got lots of money for my birthday and my very own computer so now I can write my stories in the comfort of my own room. Any wa ythis is my fist 'Fruits Basket' fan fic and I was eager to do something with these characters. This will not be a very long story..it's just ment to be cute.

I hope you all like it.. Please review and tell me.

The tickets

"Jigoku ni otosu onezumi!"

"Baka Neko!"

"Kirei shonen!"

"Meiwaku dobutsu!"

"All right that's it I'm gonna bust your kirei shonen face!"

Tohru walked slowly, listening to the boys argue behind her. They weren't out of school for even ten minutes and they were already starting to act up. Her eyes looked around a bit, seeing how the zodiac boys were getting the attention of the people they passed. Even though it was a heated argument, she was happy it hadn't really turned out to be a fist fight.....

"Didn't I tell you to Shizuka ni?!" Came Yuki's voice and Tohru shrieked as she saw Kyo fly over her head and land in a pile of throny bushes.

Thoru sadly finished her thought about their fight not becoming a fist fight.....yet.

Kyo jumped out of his thorny landing and glared at Yuki. Tohru went over the the cat boy and worridly checked for any blood or injuries from the throns and his landing. She had a spaz attack when she found a thorn in Kyo's upper arm. She shouted "Help! 911!" until Kyo rolled his eyes and pulled out the unwanted object indifferently. Tohru stopped screaming and was calmed to see that Kyo was no longer wounded, for the thron wasn't deep enough to cause blood.

Tohru smiled her common smile as the two boys went back to glarring at each other. Tohru felt that enough was enough for now and she stood in the center of them and her hands grabbed one of the boy's hands. She held both of their hands tightly and her face glowing with happieness. They boys stopped having their hatred moment and walked like normal students on their way home from another school day.

They passed to food market and Thoru made the comment that she needed to shop later that night for they were low on items. Yuki told her he would go with her to help her carry her bags. Tohru smiled wich made the silver haired boy give a soft smile back. Kyo just stayed quiet, looking away from the two, slightly nervous with his hand held.

They continued to walk until Tohru stopped, causing her two boys to stop as well. Her eys were focused at a store that was across the street. Her eyes lit up like she had seen something absolutly wonderful.

"Oh! Today is the 12th! My book I put on hold is here!" Tohru said happily and with out thinking she tugged her two boys across the street and into the book store. She let go of their hands when they reached the counter. Yuki stayed quiet and Kyo complained a bit about being forced to come along. The lady behind the counter smiled and went to get Tohru's book from the back. Tohru looked at the guys, relizng for the first time that she had dragged them in with her.

"AHHH!!! I'm so sorry guys! I didn't ask if you wanted to come! Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid!" She went on.

"I'ts alright Handa-San. We don't mind. I'll just be in the gardening section while we wait for your book." Yuki said calmly. Tohru smilled and Yuki went off to an aile of books that was only three shelves away. Kyo just grunted and leaned up the counter like their was nothing better to do.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in Kyo-kun." Tohru said to the orange haired boy. Kyo turned his head slightly away.

"Don't be....Whatever....hmmm..." Kyo couldn't finish his sentence..again. Tohru just smiled at him and Kyo turned his head so she couldn't see his face as a blush was approaching on it.

"I'm sorry for the wait." The lady from the counter said as she returned from the backroom with a small blue book in her hands.

"Oh. Not a problem. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble for looking for my book." Tohru said with her everyday gentle smile.

"Not at all, I found it easily." The lady said and she rang Tohru's book and Tohru easily paid for it. At this time Yuki looked at the counter from his shelf and noticed that Tohru was getting ready to leave and went back to the front counter by her side. Tohru greeted him again and thanked the lady for her book as she held it in her hands.

"Oh before I forget." the lady said and Tohru and the two boys stopped from leaving and waited. They watched the landy go under the counter and pull out a box.

"Today we are having a special. Everyone who buys something gets a chance to win one of our prizes. Everyone is a winner. Our prizes range from free books to trips. Put your hand in the box and pull out a ball and the color of the ball you grab will determin your prize."

Tohru smiled. She placed her book on the counter again and grabbed a hand of both of the boys and held them close to her side.

"Ok, give me some luck guys." She said as both boys turned their heads, blushing a bit. After giving their hands a small tight squeeze, she released them and put her hand in the box. She felt many balls in the box and when she felt that one was right, she grabbed it and pulled out her hand. Her ball was red. The lady smiled as she put down the box and took Tohru's red ball. The lady pulled out a sheet of paper that told her the prizes. The lady's eyes widened as she saw what Tohru won.

"Oh my...you lucky child. You gotone of our better gifts. Four tickets to the local Amusement Park." She told them.

Tohru's eyes lit open and the two boys felt a bit nervous.

"Amusement park?" They both thought.......

TBC

That ends the first chapter. I hope you all liked it.

At the begining of the chapter I did some phrases in Japanese so here is the dictionary for you.

Jigoku ni otosu onezumi - Jigoku ni otosu means to condem to hell and onezumi means rat. So loosly Kyo is saying 'Damn rat!' or 'Go to hell Rat!'

Baka Neko!- Baka means stupid while neko means cat.....sooo...'Stupid cat'

Kirei shonen!- Kirei means pretty and shomen means boy. Kyo is calling Yuki and 'pretty boy' or a 'girly boy'

Meiwaku dobutsu!- Meiwaku means irritating or annoying and dobutsu means beast or animal. So Yuki calls Kyo an 'Annoying animal'

End of dictionary.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I'm greatful to all that do!!!!!

Ja Ne!!!!!!


	2. Whos going to go?

Author's note

Hello again. this is the second chapter of my Fruits Basket story! I hope you all are liking it! Well on ward!!!!

Who's going to go?

"Wow Tohru-Kun! You won tickets to an amusement park. How fun! How lucky!" Shigure said happily. He was sitting at the table along with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Tohru had laid the four tickets on the table and Shigure began to admire them.

"I have four tickets so if any of you want to come don't be shy to say so." Tohru said . Shigure gave her a smile that made him look likea small child and irritated the other two males at the table. Shigure looked at the tickets and his smile vanished.

"Oh how terrible. The tickets are only good for this weekened and I fear I have another dead line to make.... Oh I am so sorry my darling Tohru! I will not be able to accumpany you! Oh the tragedy of it all...I will have to trust you in other hands. Kyo...Yuki....I trust you to keep my darling Tohru out of danger...." Shigure said with a river of tears running down his cheeks. Yuki's eyes widened a bit. Kyo slammed his hand on the table.

"Hello!!!! What makes you think we want to go to a crowded place like that! Girl's will be crawlin all over...It'll be worse then them damn girls at school!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes....it's very dangerous for us. That's why we never have gone to such a place before." Yuki quietly agreed. There was an odd silence and Tohru felt like she had to break it, feeling that the others were not able to say anything out of fear of hurting her feelings.

"Oh I couldn't ask Kyo or Yuki to come to such a risky place..I..I'd be asking for it. I'm just happy I won such a great prize, I won it because Kyo and Yuki gave me their luck! They've already done so much..I couldn't let them come against their will or if they are nervous about it...I..I mean your secret is the most important thing. And your right..it'll be too risky! So don't worry about it...I can always see if Uo and Hanna want to come. OH!!!! The tea!!!! I left the water boiling!!!!!" With that Tohru ran out of the room into the kitchen to stop the kettle from screatching.

The three boys sat at the table in silence.

"All...we would have to do is be extra careful. Hand-san looked so happy winning tose tickets. She held our hands and skipped all the way home.... It's a shame if we don't go." Yuki said, breaking the silence.

"Are you nuts?! That place is just asking for trouble! Damn girls are all over in there!" Kyo said sternly.

".......It could be worse....." Yuki said lowly,

"Yeah?! HOW?!" Kyo said.

Shigure just stayed quiet as the other two boys argued it out, already knowing the outcomeof what would happen.

"We do go to school...we do walk in the streets....we have gone to the stores and to movies...if we keep our gaurd up.."

"ARRRRRGGGGG!!!!"

"Tea's ready!" Tohru said as she walked into the room with four tea cups on a tra yand a small tea pot containing extra water.

"Ah. Thank you my dear, dear Tohru. You are too good to us." Said a poetic Shigure. Tohru smiled and sat down between Yuki and Kyo, putting the tray up on the table. She passed out cups and the four of them sipped in silence until Yuki once again, broke the stillness.

"Handa-san....if it's still open and not any trouble...I'dlike to go with you. To keep you company..." Tohru's eyes shinned with glee.

"Oh Yuki! I'm so happy! But what about it being filled with girls?! I don't want to cause you guys any more trouble then I already have." She said worridly.

"It's my choice, Handa-san. I'll just be extra careful. Do not worry about it being any trouble. I have never been to an anmuesment park, I'd like to at least go once." Yuki said calmly.

"Oh that's great, Yuki! It'll be so much fun." Tohru said with her smile on her face. Kyo sighed and slapped his hand on the table.

"Fine. I'll go too!" He said, trying to sound annoyed. He had narrow eyes, but deep down he was just as curious as Yuki at what an amusement park really was about. Kids at their school always talked about it and he could never join in with them...so...a smirk crawled on his face.

"Yes! and since it is so dangerous. Yuki I challenge you! Lets see who doesn't get bumped into or who ever has the least close calls! And Victory will be mine!!!! A battle!!!! AHAHAHAHAA!!!!"

"Oh..please. Sit down and drink your tea, Baka Neko." Yuki said, bluntly. Tohru smiled an ear t oear smile.

"Oh guys this is going to be great! Kyo-kun it'll be so much more fun with you there! AH! I can't wait. I went to the amusement park one time with my mom when i was really young. But i was scarred of half the rides and all the people dressed up. I used to-"

Shigure and Yuki smiled at Tohru as she went on bableing about her trip with her mom as Kyo rested his head on his crossed arms on the table and just stared at the chatter box.

TBC

A second chapter has come to an end! Wow two chapters in one day...I really have nothing better to do. O.O Well I hope you all liked it and will continue reading.

PS: REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Kyo? Yuki?

Author's note

Okie dokie here it is! My third chapter of this story! I'm really liking how it is coming along so far. To tell you the truth I was just sitting at my computer completly boredout of my mind. I decided that I was going to write a Fruit's Basket fan fic and I'm doing it! And I'm very surprised how I thought of my story under like five minutes so I'm very happy that It's running so smoothly.

And for you all that has a thing with disclamers.....I better satisfy those that like them........

I do not own anything with Fruits Basket....Except for Kyo who I keep on a leather leash and tied to me bed for my own enjoyment. Bwwahahahahaaa...No i wish i owned Kyo but hey..a girl can dream right?

Kyo? Yuki? What are you doing?

The day arrived. The day to go to the Amusement park. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all excited in their own ways and nervous in others. Tohru still had an extra ticket but Shigure told her that a forth person would be extremly hard to handle with Kyo and Yuki already being there. Tohru understood and left that ticket at the house. Shigure waved good bye as he stood on his deck, appologising for not being able to come, and threatening Kyo and Yuki on what would happen if his darling Tohru got hurt. Shigure recieved a few hisses from Kyo and annoyed glances from Yuki, and a darling smile from Tohru, who waved a great big wave to him.

The walk wasn't all that long. They got there in a bout an hour. Kyo and Yuki felt that it would start the day off right if they walked instead of taking a bus or cab. Tohru agreed without a fuss. But of course, Yuki and Kyo fussed a couple of times on the way there. Tohru was just glad that this time it didn't end up as a fist fight.

When they arrived at the gate of the park, Tohru had a large smile on her face. Yuki and Kyo just looked at the sight with great 'aw', their eyes wide and mouths open. Tohru got a giggle out of it and grabbed their hands and they walked into the park, Tohru giving the lady in a employee outfit her tickets. As they entered all three looked around with amazement.

"Ok, Baka Neko. Don't do anything stupid." Yuki said bluntly.

"That goes double for you onezumi shonen!" Kyo shouted.

Kyo and Yuki glared at each other.

"Oh! Let's go on that one!" Tohru interupted the stare down and the boys looked at what shewas pointing to. They both felt their jaws drop and the sight of the twisting and looping and huge metal works.

"I've never been on a roller coaster before! Last time I came I was too little. It looked scarry to me then, but now, it looks like fun." Tohru finished with a cherry smile. For the next few moments, none of the boys moved an inch. They were both taken back by the gigantic roller coaster.

The three of them sat next to each other and were going higher and higher. Tohru was excited and was already giving little squeaks of joy. Kyo and Yuki both gulped as they were still approaching the top. They both knew what went up...had to go down.....

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The coaster let go and the cart filled with visiters was sent on the first drop that started their adventure. Tohru, along with many other passangers, was screaming her head off. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was wide as her hair flew all over her face. Yuki satyed quiet, but his wide eyes and tight lips showed his uneasyness on the hunk of metal. Kyo on the other hand.........

"WAHHHHOOO!!!! Oh Yeah! Feel the rush!!! Feel It Baby! Oh Yeah!!!! Wahoo!!! Faster!!!! Faster faster!! Damnit!!!! Cow-a-bun-ya! AHAHAHAHAAA!"

After the ride, Yuki got off stiffly, his eyes still in shock. Tohru wobbled off and held onto a pole for a few moments. Kyo came leaping out Yahooing.

"All right! lets go on another one like that! The endurance! The feel of the wind..it's like... a gigantic race! Come on !!! Lets go!" Kyo shouted. Yuki tapped his shoulder.

"What, onezumi?" Yuki pointed to the dizzy Tohru hanging on a pole. Kyo glared a bit and walked over to her, being careful to avoid the running children.

"What's your problem, Tohru?" He asked and she looked at him with a dizzy look.

"Nothing...I'm just a bit dizzy...before we go on another coaster could we go on a slow calm ride?"

"Of course, Handa-san." Yuki said and Tohru led then to a ride, wobbling a bit. Yuki and Kyo stayed at her side, their eyes always looking out for the people around them, claculating their moves and a way to avoid colission.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kyo said, staring in disgust and the ride Tohru led them to. He watched as the horsed and fake looking animals went up and down and around in a circle.

"It's....a....aaa merry go round...nice and slow...after this ride I promise another coaster....I just need to..catch my breath." Tohru explained.

"It's not a problem at all. Right, Kyo?" Yuki sad, glaring at the cat.

"Yeah, Yeah..Whatever."

The three of them got on a horse, near each other, so not to get seperated after the ride let off or transformed. Tohru shut her eyes and enjoyed the slow motion of the ride. Yuki sat calmly, he enjoyed how this ride was easier going on him. Kyo on the other hand.....

"This ride sucks! This is such a girly ride! A man needs fast rides..a man !!!! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Yuki stared at Kyo, stuffing a few leeks into the cat's mouth. Kyo gagged them out of his mouth.

"What are you doing with leeks?!!!"

"I had a feeling they'd come in handy to shut you up. Handa-san is feeling ill at the moment. Let her relax, or I'll send you flying into a crowed of girls."

Kyo sat on his pony and shut up. There was silence for the rest of the ride. When the ride had finished, it felt like forever to Kyo, who grew really irritated at the slow pace of the plastic animals.

"How are you feeling, Handa-san?" Yuki asked as they were getting off of the ride after everyone else. They waited for the crowed to loosen.

"Oh! Much better! I think I can handle another coaster for Kyo." She said and with that, Kyo's eyes lit up again and he looked excited.

"How bout that one?" Kyo asked. Yuki and Tohru's eyes widened, it was bigger then the first coaster they were on.

"Sure." Tohru said with a smile. She walked in the center of the two boys to the coaster.

"Ok, onezumi....don't wet yourself like you almost did on the last coaster!" Kyo said and Yuki looked at him.

"I was not about to wet myself. Make sure that your buckles are loose so you fall off on a loop." Yuki said coldly.

"Yuki look out!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki's eyes widened as he felt a man's force on his side, making him loose his balance. His eyes widened as he felt his body lean towards Tohru. Tohru looked frightened.

'Oh no! If he falls on me, he'll change! And then We'll be in trouble! Ah! what should I do!!!! I know! I'll move out of his way! The ground and a small embarrassment is better then turning into a rat!' Tohru thought and before it was to late she jumped out of Yuki's way.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Kyo?!"

"Huh?" Kyo tunred around, and Tohru covered her eyes with her hands.

THUD!!!!

Tohru opened her eyes and when she did she shrieked and closed her eyes again.

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other with hatered in their eyes. Their lips pushed against each other's. Both of them in disgust.

TBC

Ok the end of Chapter three and it's a kiss between Kyo and Yuki!!!!!! AWWWWWWNESSSSS!!!!

Dictionary

onezumi-rat

baka and neko I hope i don't need to go over....they're so common.

well join me again soon!

JA NE and....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. the fight

Author's note

Thank you all for reading this, this far! The last chapter made me laugh and this one has done it too. I hope you all approve of it. Let me know by reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Uh-Oh

"Get the hell off of me, onezumi!!!"

"It's not like I wanted to be there in the first place, neko."

Yuki stood up, off of Kyo, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Never has anything so vile....touched me." Yuki said in disgust. Tohru stood a few feet away from the disturbed boys, peeking through her hands.

"God Damn IT!!!"

Kyo swung a leg up at Yuki, who by superiority, knew it was coming. Yuki smacked his right arm down, his hand clenching his opponent's leg halfway in the air. His fingers curled around the leg in a firm hold and bent it in a way it wasn't meant to be bent. Kyo grunted pulled his leg from the bind it was in. Yuki let it go with out trouble, but when Kyo stood up, he couldn't resist tripping the neko. When Kyo got up for the second time, dirt was smeared all over his face and he was breathing heavily from anger and hatred.

"Here and now, time for you to die!"

Tohru jumped up in the air and panicked, "No! Don't die!" Tohru looked around herself and saw the small crowd that had gathered around them, watching the two boys go at it. Tohru felt her face go pale and red from embarrassment that they had caused such a riot.

In the center of the gathering, the onezumi and the neko were at it. Dust from the ground flew and kicks and punches were passed among the two. The crowd gave them their divided attention, most engrossed on how heated the fight was going.

Yuki's hand sliced the air and slapped Kyo against his cheek, making him loose his balance. Kyo took no time to land, but caught himself, placing his fists in fighting position as Yuki's thin hands took theirs. Kyo charged at Yuki one more time as Yuki, with his game face, waited for the dang neko to screw up again.

In the crowd, Tohru watched a bit nervous herself, with all the people around. Next to her stood a little girl, which held onto a small doll tightly. The small child constantly looked up at Tohru, whose expressions kept changing. The small one found her more amusing then the martial arts. The crowd was getting larger behind Tohru and the little girl. A few martial art fans pushed their way through the crowed to get a closer look. One of these maniacs was right behind the doll holding girl, and when he shoved his way through the small child got shoved aside. She fell to the ground and whimpered a bit. She stood up, but realized that her doll had vanished. With the fear of having lost it, she looked around, and was shocked to see it in the fighting ring with the two boys. Being the small and dimwitted child she was, went running after her doll, to save it from being hurt in the ring.

Tohru gasped when she saw a small girl running towards Yuki and Kyo. The small girl ran behind Yuki to get her doll. At this time, Yuki had his guard up as Kyo was giving him a handful of punches. The feed back of these slams, pushed Yuki back a couple of inches every hit. The little girl bent down to pick up her doll, and Tohru gasped.

"That girl is going to get hurt!" Tohru yelled and dashed off to grab her out of the fighting arena'. She ran as fast as she could, and when she got there, her hands flew around the girl. Yuki's foot hit Tohru's heel and Kyo, without seeing the two females, took advantage and swung another punch, Yuki falling backwards.........

"Ahhhhh...."

POOF!

A cloud of smoke filled the area, Kyo let out a Gah!' and Tohru squealed as the rest screamed from the shock.

When the smoke cleared, the only ones that were in the ring were the two girls. Everyone in the crowd looked around for the fighters. Tohru gasped and searched herself. She found it odd how both of them were gone along with their cloths. Tohru's eyes scanned above the audience's heads, and along the roofs of the games, ran Kyo, Yuki's sleeves flying in the wind.

Tohru smiled, happy that Kyo would get Yuki away from everyone. She came back to earth when she saw all the empty stares she was getting. She stood up, her face red, and handed the girl her doll back. Tohru looked up at the crowd and bowed. When she was back up, she had a smile on her face and told a lie.

"Arigato! That concludes our magic act of the afternoon! Enjoy the rest of your stay! Bye-Bye for now!" With that, Tohru ran on the ground, in the direction Kyo did.

Her instincts led her to the portable potties. She was surprised as she went to the back of the porties, that the stench wasn't all that bad at the moment. She walked carefully, not to attracted attention to herself, but was able to hear slight hisses and curses. She was relieved that her instincts were correct. There, behind the plastic stales, was the orange haired kid yelling at the ground, cloths in his hands. Tohru giggled and the boy and rat stared at her, a bit shocked.

"I knew you'd be here. It's the lest populated place." Tohru said, smiling.

"Damn right. And we wouldn't have been in this mess is sissy boy didn't trip on a girl!" Kyo yelled pointing to the rat.

"If you had paid attention, Baka neko, you would have not tried to hit me." The rat said, irritated.

"If you hadn't fallen on me and kissed me, I wouldn't have fought you in the first place.."

"If you weren't in my way..."

"If you hadn't tripped over your clumsy ass...!"

"That's it, neko...." Yuki that rat looked at the ground, then noticed that Tohru was still there and wobbled over to her. Kyo watched him leave their argument.

"Yeah! Go run to a girl, ya' sissy!"

Kyo turned around, his back to the others, mumbling to himself with his arms crossed. Yuki stopped in front of her feet and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. Here you brought us to have a good time...." Yuki began. Tohru smiled, bent down, and scooped him up in her hands. She held him up to her face so they could be eye level.

"Don't worry about it. I'm only sorry I cause you to transform like that." Tohru said. Yuki you do me a favor?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded, Yuki looked at Kyo in the corner of his eye. The neko boy still had his back towards them and was telling himself how dumb Yuki was out loud.

"Close your eyes, Handa san." Yuki commanded gently. Tohru looked a bit confused, but did what she was told. Yuki turned around in her palms, so his back was facing her.

"Now, take a step forward." Tohru obeyed, not sure what Yuki was trying to do.

"Good.... Now, Handa-san. Keep walking in that direction, trust me, I wont let anything bad happen." Tohru nodded and walked cautiously. Yuki smirked as he had her walking to the back side of Kyo. Kyo, pissed off, was unable to sense her presence. When she was three steps away, Yuki jumped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear for her to stop.

Tohru stopped. He eyes remained closed and Yuki sat on her shoulder, his head next to her ear. He whispered his commands for her in her ear.

"Ok, Handa-san. Spread your arms." Yuki whispered. Tohru opened her arms like wings.

"Ok. Very good. Now trust me. Nothing will happen to you. I need you to leap out in front of you. Have no fear, there is soft landing."

"But..But Yuki..."

"It'll be alright."

"O-Okay."

Tohru jumped forward her arms open wide, she felt her body hit something. It moved. Startled, she opened her eyes and held onto the thing. Yuki jumped off her shoulder and onto the ground. There were two shouts.

POOF

Tohru sat on the ground, here eyes wide now. She had the expression that she had seen a ghost. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on cloths.

"Hey..these are Kyo's cloths. Where is Kyo?" Tohru asked, her head looking around.

"You....You....BAKA!!!!!!!"

TBC

AN: TEHE. GO YUKI!

Ok just so you know, I'm not planning on going much farther. My muse has abandoned me. My original idea for this has been forgotten. I can't remember exactly how I was going to take this. I do admit it's not as funny as some of my other works. I guess I haven't really gotten into this fic. But If you're searching for a humorous fic, try my fic, The Horror.' It's a Gravitation fic. And on FF it has been reviewed to be a wet your pants' fic. And I've been asked to make a Sequel. So if you have spare time, please check it out.

But I do hope you will continue with this fic. It means a lot to me! And don't be shy! Please review.


	5. the peace maker

Author's note.

Ok all. This is the very last chapter of 'The Amusement Trip'! I hope you all have liked it so far and will continue to like this chapter. This will be my second fully completed work since I re-started posting stuff up on the net. And I feel very, very proud. Well I'll stop babling and get on with my chapter.

But first here is an explanation of what happened at the end of the last chapter.

Yuki wanted to get revenge so he made Tohru walk with her eyes closed to Kyo and asked her to leap. Well if she leaped she would hit Kyo and they would both fall..ending in the amusing...

POOF!

"Baka! Baka!"

A cat hissed furiously at a brown headed, totally clueless girl.

"I...I'm..sorry....?"

"Damn straight! What the hell were you thinking?! I was standing right there! Are you blind?!!!!"

"Shut up, Baka neko." Came the the voice of a very irritated onezumi. "If you must know...I'm the one that tricked Handa -San into falling on you and making you transform! Don't you dare take it out on her!"

"Yuki.....you tricked...me...?" Tohru asked, still trying to understand wy Kyo was transformed into his fluffy form.

"I'm sorry Handa-san. But you gotta say, it was worth it. Seeing the face that neko made." The onezumi said in a jolly mood that made Tohru smile.

"You..You...... Jigoku ni otosu onezumi!" Hissed Kyo as he took a swipe with his fanged paw. Yuki, even in his tiny form, easily doged the beast's attack. (AN- I don't know what's more pathetic. Kyo actually missing....Or me actually pictureing Yuki in rat form dodging that. o.o''')

"I'll murder you, onezumi!"

"Wait Wait. This arguement sounds formiliar."

"Shut up and fight me!"

"Not my fault you ca't hit me, Baka neko."

The small onezumi jumped up in the air, his tiny foot swinging in the air, planting a hit squarely on the neko's cheek. Kyo's furry face jerkd sideways and his small body flew backwards, landing on the ground with a THUD. The gray onezumi landed softly on the ground, glarring at the fallen neko.

"This is an Amusement Park, neko, and that was...very..amuseing."

The orange neko, tried to stand up, but wasn't able to. Frusterated, he just laid on his side, his head raised from the ground slightly. He stared at the ground, dust all in his fur, grunting with anger. Yuki stared with no care. Tohru's eyes stayed locked on him, she was worried, but knew better then to approach him right after a loss.

"D..Damn it. Happy onezumi shonen?! Thanks to you....I...I'm stuck like this until it wears off. And even after that, my cloths are a mess. I..I did get you out of that perdicament...and..and..and now I can't go on any more roller coasters..or ANY rides at that! ....... Might as well just go home." The depressed neko, laid his head back on the ground and stayed motionless.

Tohru tilted her head, looked around, then looked at Yuki and then Kyo. Her eyes suddenly lit up and a smile grew on her face. An idea had struck her and she was happy. She stood up and got off of Kyo's cloths. She picked up his cloths and wrapped the shirt and pants around her waist and the same with Yuki's, making it look like a bunch of sweaters. (AN-I wonder what she did with the boxers......oh wait i forgot...I stole Kyo's. hehehehe.)

She then walked over to the tiny Yuki and picked him up in her hands. A bit confused, he made no complant or struggle, he sat camly in the palm of her hand. Tohru walked over to Kyo and squatted beside him. She smiled down at him.

"What do you want?" The feline grumbbled.

"You know...there is a ride you can go on. It may not be all thrilling, but...it could be the last ride before we go. And who knows..it could be fun!" Tohru giggled. Kyo lifted his head off the ground and at her. Tohru smiled and took her free and and brushed away a chunk of dirt above his eye. Kyo's head tilted, but allowed her to clean him without a word. After that he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"hmm..O..Okay."

"Good." Tohru gave Kyo another one of her goofy smiles. She stood up, bent down, and picked up the feline and held him close to her side. Her other hand held onto Yuki so nither one would change back into their human forms. "The only thing is...you have to pretend to be stuffed animals. Like I won you at a game center or something.

Kyo's gentle face showed irritationa and Yuki sweatdropped.

"Whatever."

Tohru walked from out of their hiding spot and walked in the direction of the ride she had planned for them, the two boy animals leaning up against her, trying not to move. Kyo's legs danggled and moved loosly with her movements, he closed his eyes and relaxed for the walk. The walk lasted a few minutes more, due to theride was at the back on the park grounds.

When they got there, Kyo opened his eyes and Yuki looked slowly up, so not to attract attention. Kyo blinked at the huge ride that went round and round at a great hight.

"What's...."

"This is called a farris wheel." Tohru stated and walked to the small line that was in front of it. It wasn't long before they got on their own little cart. When the employee closed the door, Tohru placed down the two animals on the same seat as her.

The ride began to move and moved up. Yuki moved to sit on Tohru's shoulder to see out the window and Kyo looked out the opposite window, standing on his hind feet. Kyo watched the world go below him as he got higher and higher and everything else got smaller and smaller. He looked up and saw everything in his eyes view. His tail swayed side to side.

"I..I'm king of the world! Look out yall! Ya all look like tiny bugs! HAHAHAHAA!!!!! Bow down before my fuzzy toes! Pansies!" Kyo shouted. Tohru smiled and tilted her head and Yuki shook his small head. Kyo bounced up and dowan as the world got larger and larger and then smaller and smaller again. He leaped to the seat across from the others and looked out both windows that were there and then jumped back to the seat that Torhu sat on and looked out the window again. Laughing, he jumped around some more, including on Tohru's lap and looked out that window too. Yuki glared at the over excited cat, but said nothing, there was no need to ruin the moment that Tohru worked to give them.

Tohru just smiled as Kyo stood in her lap and then jumped off and to another window, crying victory over the tiny, pip-squeak world. Yuki looked up and Tohru.

"Thank you Handa-san." Yuki said, gently. Kyo snapped out of his world and tilted his head toward the girl.

"Yeah...."

"Oh! N..No problem."

Kyo tunred his head fully at them and was able to catch Yuki red handed, nuzzling his little onezumi furry cheek against Tohru's. Tohru giggled. Kyo's anger overflowed like boiled water. Out of spite, Kyo walked over to Tohru and got in her lap and looked up at her, fire in his eyes towards Yuki. He slowly rose on his hind legs, his front quarters resting on her shoulders, he leaned up against her in a small kitty hug. His head resting on her shoulder opposit of Yuki.

Tohru's eyes widened then softened. She lightly smiled and then took a hand and patted his back. Kyo's orange face glowed with a red tint. His eyes then caught the glance of Yuki. Both of them glarred at each other..............

POOF

"EEEEEK! Yuki! H..Here are your cloths....." Tohru screamed with her back turned and Kyo sitting in a seat by his lonesome self.........

POOF

"OH!!!!!!!!! Kyo!"

THE END

That is the end of that chapter and the end of this fan fic. I hope you all liked the ending. I'm fond of the little rat nuzzle and kitty hug.

Well I'll see you around.

And review! pretty please?!


End file.
